First Snow
by sottomarino
Summary: It was the first snow, but she will not be cold.


Written for the fest. Request from Helica.

* * *

Это была первая зима с тех пор, как Рой Мустанг стал обучаться алхимии, - ветреная и мокрая, будто назло ему, расположенному к тёплой сухой погоде. Поэтому черноглазый парнишка не любил выходить из небольшого старенького дома на улицу, предпочитая проводить время за чтением книг, которыми, надо сказать, была заполнена добрая часть дома Бертольда Хоукая, учителя Роя. Юный алхимик уже не раз замечал здесь девчушку лет девяти, взявшую на себя все домашние хлопоты после смерти матери. Ему даже удавалось обмолвиться с ней парой фраз, но разговоры были очень короткими в силу робости самой Ризы - именно так звали девчушку. Но он был заинтересован ею, всячески старался стать её другом, ведь она, как и сам Рой, была совершенно одинока, а, значит, некому было согреть её в эту холодную зиму. Он, очень рано потерявший обоих родителей, лучше других знал, насколько страшно одиночество и какие шрамы оно может оставить на человеческом сердце. Подобные раны не заживают, только болят по ночам, мешая спать.  
- Замёрзнешь ведь, - осторожно произнёс Рой, чтобы нечаянно не напугать дочь учителя, - слишком уж она казалась ему беззащитной и ранимой. Да что там - морозный декабрьский ветер заставил поёжиться и его, казалось бы, надёжно укутанного от холода. А Риза и вовсе замёрзла бы - выбежала ведь в чём была. Рой снял с себя предусмотрительно надетый плащ и накинул ей на плечи, спасая девочку от холода.  
Застилая песчаные тропинки и голые ветки деревьев, укрывая, словно тёплым одеялом, от будничных забот и тревог, шёл первый снег.

***

Это была первая зима после смерти отца Ризы - тихая и печальная, как мелодия скрипки. Отношения между дочерью учителя и Роем сильно изменились с их первой встречи. Он был её единственным собеседником, единственным понимающим человеком и другом. Мустанг рассказывал ей всё, что знал сам, становясь Ризе всё ближе и дороже. Она училась у него жизни, подсознательно уверяя себя в правильности его выводов, совсем не боясь ошибиться. С ним ей было проще пережить смерть отца. Но даже если проще, то всё равно тяжело, поэтому Ризу редко можно было застать в хорошем настроении и бодром расположении духа, что бы ей ни говорил Мустанг, как бы ни убеждал её. Ему начинало казаться, что друг из него никакой, если даже своим плащом он не мог укрыть одну единственную девушку от всего того, что постоянно сваливалось на неё. Сочувствие к бедной Хоукай и боль от бессилия - всё, что оставалось и оседало на дне души. Чего там скрывать, Рой давно понял, что чувствует себя лучше в роли любовника, нежели друга.  
- Ты ещё не замёрзла? - учтиво поинтересовался Мустанг у съёжившейся Ризы.  
- Совсем чуть-чуть... - слабым голосом отвечала она, осознавая, что уже не чувствует ног от холода.  
Тогда Мустанг осторожно прижался губами к губам дочери своего бывшего учителя и простоял так чуть больше приличного, если это вообще можно было считать приличным.  
- Теплее?  
- Намного.  
Застилая всё белой пеленою, заставляя хотя бы на миг забыть о том, что уже было, и не думать о том, что может произойти, шёл первый снег.

***

Это была первая зима после окончания войны в Ишваре - самая обыкновенная. С холодными ветрами, но без снега. Никому до неё не было дела, она лишь придавала угрюмости нескончаемой работе и новым проблемам. Но всё же находились те, кому удавалось видеть что-то хорошее и среди её серых пейзажей и бумажной волокиты, которой у команды подполковника Мустанга было предостаточно. Но не было крови. Не нужно было постоянно убивать людей лишь потому, что поступил такой приказ. И самое главное, для Огненного алхимика и Ястребиного глаза она была в разы теплее предыдущих, потому что этой зимой так неожиданно для них появился новый смысл жизни, а, следовательно, и новая жизнь, желание изменить эту страну. Ведь они на собственной шкуре убедились, насколько могут быть ужасны последствия милитаристских законов.  
Пусть прошлое никуда не делось, но о нём, хоть иногда, но можно было забыть. Забыть вместе с кем-то одновременно, отдаться чувствам и научиться, наконец, радоваться жизни, какой бы сложной она ни казалась. Как это умел делать Маэс. Он, наверное, родился таким - человеком, всегда готовым радоваться, причём радоваться абсолютно искренне. Лучший друг Роя действительно отлично знал, что есть настоящее счастье, и этому у него можно было поучиться. Вот Подполковник и учился. Давно пора.

Проснувшись, Риза сперва подошла к окну, и, приоткрыв шторы, залюбовалась картиной зимнего утра. Теперь уже точно зимнего, в этом не было сомнений. Мустанг поднялся минутой позже. Накинув на её голые плечи одеяло, он прижался к губам Ризы, уже ставшими ему родными.  
- Холодно же, - пояснил он, как будто Хоукай нуждалась в пояснениях, тем более таких. Но женщина только улыбнулась ему в ответ.

А за окном, начиная новый, чистый лист их жизни, вселяя надежду в каждый последующий день, шёл первый снег.


End file.
